


but like a refugee

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, POV Alix Kubdel, Podfic Welcome, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Chat Blanc let a bit more slip, and Ladybug's ringing the bells that still can ring.…from a safe distance.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	but like a refugee

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _There is a crack in everything / That's how the light gets in_

Rose shouts "How is Adrien supposed to know you're thinking of him on his fifth name's day if you don't—" and Ladybug and Chat Noir barrel through the knot of girls on the Trocadéro, Ladybug shouting "Voyage!", and Ladybug drops Alya and Marinette on the floor while Chat Noir sets Alix on her feet and lets Adrien un-drape himself from Chat's shoulder.

"What the fuck," Adrien says, poised to fight, and "Where are we?" asks Alya, glancing around the unfamilar untidy apartment, and "A plying tool?" asks Marinette, staring at the brown splotches that have replaced Ladybug's black dots and clutching Adrien's ice-blue-wrapped present; Alix notices Chat Noir is taller than he was a couple weeks ago and doesn't have his collar bell, and she decides to say nothing.

"Two-ply yarn, just add spindle," Ladybug tells Marinette, tightening her grip on the weird-capital-T-shaped Lucky Charm, and "Italy should be far enough Hawkmoth can't akumatize him from here," Ladybug tells Alya, and "For the record, Rose won the bet," Ladybug tells Alix, and "None of this is your fault, Adrien, _none_ of it—I am so sorry, sunshine, this might break you—Miraculous Ladybug!" and when the sparkles fade Adrien is hugging Marinette for dear life, crying, and Marinette is beckoning Alix and Alya to join in (but careful not to squash Marinette's glasses against her face); it takes a few minutes for Alix to notice Ladybug and Chat Noir are gone.

**Author's Note:**

> (it's an [Andean plying tool](https://www.mielkesfiberarts.com/product/handy-andy-plying-tool/); Marinette knows stuff about hand-spinning because I'm the author and I say so)


End file.
